In the past, games have been produced which include various game boards and which rely on the throw of dice to determine the respective moves and winners of the game. Such games are represented by the following prior art patents which represent the only prior art presently known to the inventor herein and his attorney:
______________________________________ PRIOR ART U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date Patentee ______________________________________ 1,561,592 November 17, 1925 Bott 4,247,114 January 27, 1981 Carroll 4,449,710 May 22, 1984 Davis 4,216,594 August 12, 1980 Farley 2,745,667 May 15, 1956 Graham 3,826,498 July 30, 1974 Monek 4,089,527 May 16, 1978 Roth 3,602,515 August 31, 1971 Seidman 4,452,588 June 5, 1984 Smith 1,481,628 January 22, 1924 Souza 4,314,698 February 9, 1982 Van Dolah 867,150 (British) February 19, 1959 Wynn ______________________________________